ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Collier Schorr
Collier Schorr (1963, New York) is an American artist and fashion photographer who's work has been exhibited in various places, such as the Museum of Modern Art and the Guggenheim Museum. She was rumored to have done a photoshoot with Gaga when Schorr posted a photo on Instagram with her, accompanied by a tweet from Ian David Monroe, an editor at V Magazine, that said Lady Gaga X Collier Schorr''https://twitter.com/iandavidmonroe/status/767332191168757761?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw. She did a photoshoot for the album "Joanne", The Sunday Times and New York Times magazine. August 19, 2016 Collier_Schorr_001_Draft.jpg|1 Draft Collier_Schorr_001_Final.jpg|Final Collier Schorr 001 Final Uncropped Poster.jpg|Uncropped 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 001.jpg|2 8-19-16_Collier_Schorr_NME_Untagged_Oct_2016.jpg 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 002.jpg 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg|3 8-19-16 Collier Schorr 003-cropped.jpg|Cropped 0-0-16 Collier Schorr Preview4.png|Preview preview.png|Preview 0-0-16 Collier Schorr (Cropped).jpg|6 Cropped 0-0-16 Collier Schorr (Uncropped 01).jpg|Uncropped 001 ITunes Header Million Reasons - Lady Gaga Joanne.jpg|Draft 0-0-16 Collier Schorr Preview3.png|Preview 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 002.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 002 Cropped.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 003 Cropped.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 004.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 005.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 006.jpg 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 006 Uncropped.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_001.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_002.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_003.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 003,2 Preview.jpg|Preview 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_005.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_006.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_007.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_008.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_009.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_010.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_010_Cropped.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_012.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_012_Cropped_Closeup.png 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_012_Original.jpg 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_013_Gif_preview.jpg :1 ''Lady Gaga wears a hat by Gladys Tamez. :2, 3 Lady Gaga wears jeans, a belt and t-shirts by Saint Laurent. :2 Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's and a necklace by Tiffany & Co. :4 Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Ralph Lauren, a pendant by Chrome Hearts, earrings by Jennifer Fisher and plays a guitar by Gibson. :5 Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's and an earring by Chrome Hearts. :6 Lady Gaga wears shorts by Alexander Wang. September 6, 2016 AYo Artwork.jpg|1 "A-YO" single cover (2016) AYo_Artwork_Untagged.jpg|Untagged A-Yo_Collier_Schorr_Uncropped_001.jpg|Uncropped :1 Lady Gaga wears a hat by Gladys Tamez. Behind the scenes Media use Perfect Illusion - Collage.jpeg|"Perfect Illusion" collage (2016) Joanne Album Cover.jpg|"Joanne" album cover (2016) Twitter Sticker Joanne.jpg|Twitter sticker (2016) Joanne emoji.gif|Twitter sticker GIF (2016) Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 3.38.48 PM.png|Twitter stickers (2016) Joanne Booklet GIF.gif|"Joanne" album Booklet GIF (2016) GAGAXSUPERBOWL HALFTIME 001.jpg|Super Bowl Halftime 2017 MTV EMA Rotterdam 2016.png|MTV EMA 2016 Million Reasons - Single Cover.jpg|"Million Reasons" single cover (2016) Lady Gaga - Million Reasons (KVR Remix).jpg|"Million Reasons" (KVR Remix) Million Reasons Andrelli Remix Artwork.jpg|"Million Reasons" (Andrelli Remix) AYo Artwork.jpg|"A-YO" single cover (2016) Culture 001 Cover 2016.jpg|'The Sunday Times Culture' (Oct 16, 2016) T Magazine 2016.jpg|'T Magazine' (Oct 17, 2016) 0-0-16_Collier_Schorr_007_-_Magazine_cover.jpg.jpg|'T Magazine' (Oct 17, 2016) (Tagged) CvBMrR3VUAEHYl8.jpg|'Museclip' (Oct 18, 2016) Million Reasons Apple Music Banner - Tagged.jpg|Apple Music banner Joanne Promo 1.jpg|Spotify promo NME Oct 2016.jpg|'NME' (Oct 21, 2016) American Music Awards - Nov 20, 2016.jpg|American Music Awards: Nov 20, 2016 Piano Ballads Spotify Oct 2016.jpg|Piano Ballads Spotify playlist cover Satelite Rock & Pop - 94.1 FM Chile.jpg|Satelite Rock & Pop 94.1 FM Chile Vanity Fair magazine - IT (December 2016).jpg|'Vanity Fair' (December 2016) Vanity Fair magazine - IT (December 2016) Header.jpeg Marie Claire magazine - JP (December 15, 2016).jpg|'Marie Claire' (December 15, 2016) SuperBowl Half-time - iTunes promo.jpg|iTunes banner OK! magazine - TH (Feb 2017).jpg|'OK!' (Feb 2017) Other 8-19-16 T Magazine 001.jpg|BTS (Aug 19, 2016) 8-21-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpeg|BTS (Aug 21, 2016) 10-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2016) Link *Official website Reference Category:Photographers